Meeting Destiny
by SapphireSparrow
Summary: Jack meets his destiny in a bar....who knew drinking all that rum would finally pay off
1. Lily Lamont

**ok NEW story, becuase people stopped reviewing my old one hopefully this one is better i had it up before but the gammer thing bit me in the ass so heres the new and improved version.  
please tell me what you think **

**lov**

** Sapphire**

_**CHAPTER 1 **_

_**

* * *

**_

Lily slipped into her deep purple satin dress.

She laced the laces tight to accent her breasts, and make her waist seem smaller.

She sighed as she summed herself up in the mirror. "One last thing." she muttered as she slit her dress up to her mid thigh and tore the threads that held the straps on.  
"Perfect." she whispered just as she heard a knock on her door.

"Alright Mac im coming," she replied dryly. Lily was a whore. No denying , she was the best whore in Tortuga, but she still hated her life. Pleasing men but never finding pleasure.

It was boring.

She opened the door to find the ferverent old man wringing his hands nervously, he stopped and gaped.

"Lily Lamont, I've known you to dress dangerously but this.. this is.. well..." Mac couldn't think of any words to describe her.

"Oh but you haven't seen it all!" she said whirling around to show the extremely low V cut in the back of her dress behind the satin laces that held it together.

"Bloody hell. You won't be out there for long!" he smirked

" That's the plan." she said smirking back.

Lily slinked downstairs whirling about to show how her dress clung to her hips as eyes began to wander in her direction.  
She saw the hopeful eyes of a few drunkards, which made her smirk, then she saw the angry look of the wenches already on their laps, which made her smile grow.

She noticed a rogue pirate at the back of the tavern with at least 2 girls on his lap and probably 3 sitting around him flirting.

"Must be worth having." She mumbled ,deciding to decend upon her new found prey.

* * *

Jack was telling his story to a few hopeful whores , noticing that none of them were really at all attractive, just well built, as he would put it.

Then she walked by.

She was gorgeous. Her dark eyes alluring, almost the same deep amethyst as her dress, her loose dark brown curls were hypnotizing as they bounced, reaching just past her shoulder blades, then as she passed he saw the back of her dress was cut almost past her waist line, revealing a very famous tattoo. He had heard tales from many seafarring men in his travels about that tattoo. A new one in tortuga. The tattoo that would be found on the most satisfying harlot in the caribbean.

At that moment Jack knew what he had to do.

Lily felt a hand on her nearly bare shoulder When she turned she saw it wasnt the man she had tryed to seduce, but a larger stout man with yellow teeth.

"Ello miss" he slurred.  
"Ello sir." she replied

"I must tell you before you decide to purhase a night with me, I am currently engaged to the govenor of ...um... France... and , well if he finds out we've slept together.. he'll kill you." she lied Jack overheard and couldnt keep from smiling, she was a terrible liar.  
The drunken mans eyes widened in horror at the thought,  
"Oh, well my apologies then miss," he said dissapointedly.  
Lily smirked and leaned towards his ear and whipered huskily, letting her words drip like venom.  
"A kiss wouldn't be too much trouble though ..." she heard the man gulp and passionatley pressed her lips against his.  
Jack watched highly amused...oh yes... he had to have her.

Lily pulled back and smiled as the alchohol finally caught up with him and he passed out.

"Dont worry mate, happens to the best of us." she smirked realizing all eyes were on her.

Before she could take a breath about 50 men swarmed around her trying to make offers to buy her.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and pull her from the mass of men.

She turned and was realieved to see it was the handsome man she had been trying to charm.

He was even more handsome close up. He had a red bandana underneath a worn leather tricorne hat, that held back his mane of hair. Mane was the only real word to describe it, a huge mass of dark hair, with an unusual assortment of beads and other odds and ends. His deep chocolate eyes were hypnotic and even more so because they were outlined in kohl.

"Ello luv, " He said in a rich husky voice " Ello,.. Lily Lamont." She offered her hand and he took it in his, brushing his warm lips against it "Captain Jack Sparrow." He said " I would like to take adavantage of yer services"  
"How much are ye willing te pay?" She asked not really caring, she'd snogg this man for free!  
"10 shillings." He offered.  
"Done." She said smiling widely

**

* * *

**

**  
first chapter done**

**RnR! **


	2. New names and New tattoos

_**New chap thanks to**_

_**Blossomlite, A Depp Girl and Peaches and Creme for the reviews **_

_**Keep em coming guys!  
-Sapphire-**_

**_CHAPTER 2! _**

_**

* * *

**_

Jack woke at dawn and noted that the floor wasnt moving as it would on the Pearl.  
A quick bolt of panic shot through his body until he heard stirring next to him. He remembered that he had spent the night with her.

Her.

She was something else, he couldnt beleive she was a whore. her beauty shot pangs through his heart and her seductive nature sent pangs elsewere.  
He hated to leave her, but being himself he knew he had to.

He stood up and slipped into his trousers then started searching for his shirt.

As he bent down to pick it up Lily lept onto his back.

He shot up in surprise as she clung to him, with her legs wrapped around his middle.

"Trying to sneak out are ye?" She whispered playfully.

Her voice was calm and quiet , her breath hot on his neck.

"Ye caught me luv." He answered in a mocking tone.

"Dont worry though I intended to pay ye." Jack pulled a few coins from his pocket.

She slid down off his back and pushed his hand away.

"Keep it." She whispered, feeling tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded

"I want you to remember me, and if you pay me like some common whore, you won't." She replied trying her best to choke back the tears threatening to spill over

"Luv, I dont think ye need te worry about that, yer reputation serves ye well." He smiled and fantasized about the previous night.

Lily sat down on the bed and hung her head, running her hands through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Jack sat next to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Lily burst into sobs

"Ye have no idea what it's like to be payed to have sex with old nasty fat men " She burried her face in her hands and let her tears flow freely.

Jack tried to hide his laughter, apparently his reputation served him well also.

He pondered bringing her with him, .  
_'She's strong and healthy. She could help on the ship... what are ye mad? a woman on the Black Pearl...She is beautiful...the distraction might be a little much though. That can easily be handled.'_

He cupped her chin in his hand and picked it up to look in her eyes.

"So ye dont like it here?" He asked staring into her eyes deeply.

"Where were you 10 seconds ago?" She asked ,not believing how stupid men could be.

"Alright..then why dont ye come sail with me?" Jack answered back with a half smile

She smiled, and launched a huge hug on him causing him to fall backwards off the bed.

He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Is that a yes then?" She laughed and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"When do we leave?" She asked

"Now." He said , laughing as she lept off of him to find a bag to pack her clothes in.

When Jack was fully dressed and ready he turned to check on her progress, and the sight took his breath away.

She was wearing skin tight breeches, dangerously low on her hips,with black high heeled leather boots and a tight , extremely short white top, that was sleeveless with a square neck.

She noticed his staring and she walked over to him, puling her top down a bit to reveal a tattoo just above her right breast.

A rose with two cross swords behind it. The stem of the rose was driping with blood.

"Lamont ..." he whispered " I knew i heard that name before."

" Formally Captain Lamont..." she replyed.

"Different first name.. thats what threw me off." He said.

Ludivine Lamont was an infamous pirate.. much like himself, rumor was she went down with her ship, The Bleeding Rose. Apparently not.

"Well..." he said tearing his eyes from the tattoo. " Let's go."

He couldn't beleive his luck!

For as long as he could remember , he had hoped to come across the female pirate.

When he heard she had died he put the thought to the back of his mind, never to think of it again.

That explains why she hated it here.

She needed freedom

Like Jack.


	3. Not the affectionate type Captain?

**thank you again to **

**A Depp Girl- i love recieving encouraging reviews **

**Ophelias lost sanity- Let me clear this up a bit, i personaly dont think being a whore to be boring, but im trying to make that a part of Lily's character.  
This story isnt meant to be historicly correct, its just meant to entertain.  
Im sorry it upset you**

**Okay,. on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

As they walked up to the ship, Jack took Lily's bag from her. He could tell it was heavy for her.  
Of course it wasn't for him. She smiled and plucked his hat off his head and plopped it on her own.

"Ye dont want to be doing that luv." He whispered pulling her close.

"No i really think i do." She asnwered back huskily.

"And why would that be?" He asked growing intimidated by her bravery.

"Ye take somethin of mine.. I take something of your's , its only fair." She smiled and then burst into giggles as he picked her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

As she did this , he snatched his hat back. She pulled back and frowned

"Ta!" He said smiling. She returned the smile and placed her feet on the ground.

When they reached the docks Lily stopped in awe at the sight before her.

The ship was a dark almost black wood, with huge black sails.

She had seen it in the harbor but didnt realize this was the ship she would be sailing on.

Jack noticed Lily was no longer beside him and smiled , bursting with pride ,when he saw the look on her face.

He walked up to her and shook her from her thoughts.  
"Lovely isn't she?" He asked

"Ye have no idea." She answered still staring at the ship.

Jack laughed and gently grabbed her wrist urging her to continue.

Lily wiggled her hand until they were holding hands.

Palm against palm.

She saw Jack glance down at their hands and she couldnt help but remark.

"Not the affectionate type Captain?" She asked playfully

"No.. well... I...I..." Jack was speechless, he honestly didnt know what to say.

"Well let me try it your way." She whispered hotly.  
She grabbed his wrist forcefully and slung herself into his body, putting his hand, which she was erlier holding, on her ass.

She ground her hips against his as she kissed him fiercley, then pulled back to see his now wide eyed expression.

"How's that?" She asked smiling mischeviously.

She knew she had started something,.

Jack just let out a groan and grabbed her hand in his , not her wrist this time, and rushed her aboard the Black Pearl.

As they reached the deck everyone turned.

Jack didnt slow his pace though, he just shouted over his shoulder at the crew ,  
"This is Miss Lamont, This is me crew, Hoist the sails prepare to leave port."Lily smiled and waved but by then they were at his cabin door.

As soon as they were inside Lily found herself up against the closed door.

As Jack smothered her neck in kisses he locked the door.

Lily moaned as Jack kissed a trail up to her lips where he sent a smoldering fire throughout her body as their tongues raged a battle inside their mouths.  
Jack picked her up and carried her to the bed. When he layed her down a knock came at the door.

"Captain."

Only if you had been shot 10 times , healed, then shot again, would you understand the malicious glare Jack aimed towards the door.

"Jack..."Lily moaned. All thoughts on the evil door quickly dissapeared as Jack continued his groping session, until the door spoke again.

"Captain? what're ye doin in there?"

Jack groaned "WHAT DO YE THINK IM DOIN'?" He yelled in response through gritted teeth.  
Lily giggled and ran her hands up his shirt , causing him to shudder involuntarily.

"Oh ok, nevermind then." The voice trailed off uncertainly.

Jack smiled his trademark grin at Lily, as he launched yet another attack on her lips.  
Suddenly there was a violent lurch causing Jack to shoot up and run to the window.  
He saw several angry sailors on the docks shouting.

He ran out of the cabin and left Lily alone.

She sat alone for a few minutes looking over the room while she waited for Jack.  
"A little rest never hurt." She said aloud realizing how tired she actaully was She layed back and stretched out on the massive bed as she slowly slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

Lily woke up without opening her eyes.

She sat up and hit her head on something, causing her to fall back onto the pillows.

She placed a hand on her head and let a small groan escape her throat.  
"Ow luv." She heard a familiar voice to her right.

She smiled and sat up, slower, to see Jack rubbing his own forhead.

"Were you watching me?" She asked smiling widely.

"Jes' brought ye Lunch luv." He said smiling innocently.

She looked over to the tray of food on the desk all that was there was two apples, a leg of some type of meat and a small piece of bread.

"What about you?" She asked realizing this was only for her.

"I already ate ." Lily frowned slightly, then stood up and retreived the two apples,

"Here." She said handing him one.

Jack smiled and took it from her.

Lily reached into her boot and pulled out a small dagger.

Lily wiped the knife on her shirt then cut a small peice off of the apple before popping it in her mouth,

Jack watched this routine for several minutes before he interupted.

"Lily darling, that will take you months to eat if you keep eating it like a mouse." He said pointing to the small indentions on the apple.

"Ye have to eat it _chunks_ at a time." He explained, putting special emphasis on the word 'chunks'

"Really?" She asked a bit annoyed that he would make fun of the way she eats.

"Like this pet." Jack sunk his teeth into his own apple and pulled off a big chunk.

Lily thought Jack looked funny with his cheeks full of food so she thought up a game.

"How about we see who can eat their apple the fastest." She suggested

"Alright ." Jack said swallowing the peice of his apple already in his mouth. "GO!"

They both went to work tearing their apples apart.

Jack taking ravenous bites from his like an animal and Lily cutting giant chunks from hers and shoving it into her mouth.

This went on for about 3 minutes until the door opened to reveal Mr. Gibbs.

Jack and Lily both looked up their mouths full of apple , threating to spill out at any moment.

There were several minutes of awkward silence before someone finally spoke.

"I see this is a bad time Captain..." Gibbs said before shutting the door ,as soon as he left Lily and Jack burst out laughing causing apple to go flying all over the room.

"Luv I really must know..." Jack said as his laughter subsided." Why do ye use a dagger to eat yer apple?"

"So my face doesnt get all sticky ." Jack took one look at her face, now covered in apple and began bursting out laughing again, Lily followed suite.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	4. One too many tricks

**Wow, reviews are so great!  
well thanks to:  
solitary.serenity: I im so glad you love it!  
Stella italia : Thanks for the criticism, but just for ther record, shes a whore/ pirate, shes just naturally slutty, I'll tone it down a bit though.  
Captain Jade Sparrow: Why Thank you! i cant wait to find out what happens next either!  
tevyn: Thanks soo much, im glad u think i write nicely and im glad i made it interesting!**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

The next few weeks on the Pearl was the most fun any of the crew had ever had.  
Everyone enjoyed Lily's company, she could do any job, and still make it seem interesting somehow.

Lily was the first person in a long time that wasn't the least bit intimidated by Jack.

This lead to many good jokes on our dear Captain.

Replacing the full rum bottles with empty ones so when Jack came in at 2 in the morning, he would be too tired to figure out what was going on.

Putting the goat's hair on Jack's pillow to make it seem like he was losing his hair.

And alot of teasing on Lily's part.

One evening Lily was sitting down in the galley with some crewmates drinking rum and playing cards.

She lost her hand , and a bet.

"Fine , Fine! I'll do it!" She laughed as she stood up and headed above deck to the helm were Jack was standing, steering the ship.

She turned around and saw that everyone was crowded around the entrance to the main deck watching.

Lily winked back at them and walked up to Jack.

She smiled and slung her arms around his neck.

"Well ello , luv, it's nice to see ye too." He said with a smirk

"Jack I have something to tell you..." She put on her best serious face despite the urge to start laughing she felt welling up in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it ?" He asked copying her expression as he took a big swig of rum.

"Jack...im pregnant." Jack instantly spit all the rum in his mouth out and started coughing on it.

Lily and the rest of the crew piled at the entrance to the deck erupted in laughter.

"Calm down, I was just kidding ..." She couldn't stop laughing .

Jack realized then that he had been the butt of a joke.

He put on a fake malicious grin and chased her around the deck.

"Man the helm Gibbs!" He yelled as he chased Lily into the cabin they shared.

Lily crawled onto the bed and layed on her back, assuming the chase was over until Jack pounced ontop of her.

Lily erupted once more into giggles.

"Oi, Jack.. I cant breath." She said overexageratedly.

"Oh well that cant be good for the BABY!" He huffed at her ,causing her to laugh even harder.

"Ye shoulda seen the look on yer face!" She said between giggles.

"I dont particularly care to!" He said rolling over and lying on his back.

After a few moments of silence.

After Jack and Lily kicked their boots off and crawled under the sheets, Lily decided to voice a question.

"Jack"

"Mmm?" He replied faintly

"What would ye do if I really was...well ye know..." She asked.

Before she could finish the thought Jack sat up with a very serious expression.

"Why?" He asked sternly

"I was just wondering." She answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, ok, " Jack said ,sliding back down into bed as a wave of releif flooded over him.

" I Dont know"

"Hmm." She said aloud

"Wrong answer dove?" He asked feeling sleep come over him

."Not entirely." She answered before rolling over.Jack waited until he heard her soft slow steady breathing before he crept out of the bed and began pacing the cabin.

'Pregnant? What would I do? How should I know?' He thought.

No one had ever presented this problem before.

He knew he wouldn't just downcast Lily if such a thing were to happen.

He...well...he had to admit it.. at least to himself.

He loved her.

Jack smiled at the thought, why hadn't he just told her that?

"Better now that never." He whispered, creeping back onto the bed.

His motion stirred Lily and she opened her eyes to see Jack staring down at her.

"Ello." She said wiping her eyes and letting a small smile creep over her face.

His face was lit up like a candle and she couldn't imagine why.

"I have a better answer for ye luv," He said

"Ok." She said motioning with her hand for him to continue as she sat up beside him.

Jack sighed then answered

" I love you."

Lily's head wipped around to face Jack who was staring dumbly out into space.

She jumped on him with more entusiasm than she knew she had, and kissed him.

She pulled back and held his face in her hands, as a similar dumb smirk appeared on her lips.

"I lov ye too Jack."

* * *

AWWW ok Review! 


	5. A fight and a few kisses

**Sorry to my loyal reviewers for not updating for so long.  
Here's the new chapter, after i wrote it i didnt like it and completely rewrote it about 5 times.**

** review!**

**thanks to A Depp Girl- isnt it cute? lol **

**Captain Jade Sparrow-thanks for the review!**

**

* * *

**

As Lily and Jack grew deeper and deeper in love each day, due to their newly opened hearts, neither of them thought anything could come in between them.

But Rum has a very bad habit of doing that.

_2wks later._

They had decided to stop of at Port Hensley to stock up on necessities before continuing on their way.  
Jack left without saying goodbye to Lily.

Forgetting everything but the awating rum and fun.

Lily came up from the Galley where she had been helping clean and looked around noticing that everyone had already left.  
She went into the captains quarters to find Jack, not thinking he would leave without saying goodbye.

She looked around and noticed he wasnt there, so she sat down at his desk miserably muttering unheard threats under her breath.

She saw a note on the desk and read it:

_Lily,  
I have gone ashore, please watch guard tonight._

_Love Jack_

Lily was fuming.  
She crumpled the note up and threw it across the room.

"GUARD THE SHIP?" She yelled to no one.  
"Damn him! all he cares about is his bloody rum!" She huffed and noticed a bottle laying on the desk.

She picked it up and was about to throw it when she realized what Jack would do to her if he saw his precious rum wasted.

"Maybe I'll just go see what that lazy drunk pirate is up to."

She put on her cloak over her tight breeches, classic high heel boots and one of Jacks old shirts she wore to clean in.

She slipped off the ship and saw a few of Jack's crew members lingering around one particular tavern, mostly sober.

They saw her and one of them grabbed her arm as she neared them.

"Ye're s'posed te be watching the ship!" He yelled

"Well im not." She said as they rushed off to guard the ship.

She smiled and entered the small bar.

It didnt take her long to spot Jack, a very occupied Jack.

He wasn't drunk and this only made her more furious.  
If he had been drunk then there would at least be an excuse for the wench on his lap.

She felt hot tears in her eyes and clenched her teeth together before turning and running out.

Gibbs saw Lily run into the bar.

He turned to Jack who was currently trying to politely tell the wench on his lap to move.

When he turned back to Lily she was crying and before he could say anything she was gone.

"Jack!" Gibbs said as the wench finally gave up.

"Aye?" Jack answered taking a gulp of his rum.  
"Yer strumpet just left, didn't seem to happy." Jack grinned

"Which one mate?" He expected to see the usual laughter in his first mates eyes but instead he grew angry.  
"Lily , she saw ye with the wench, I suggest ye go back to the ship." Gibbs could hardly believe Jack would joke about this.

Jack leapt from his seat , threw a few coins on the table and fled onto the streets.

"Bloody PIRATE!" Lily screamed throwing another bottle of rum off the balcony.

She was sobbing freely and didn't care when the men that had taken over guarding the ship burst in.

"Miss Lamont please stop!" One yelled grabbing her arms.

"GET OUT!" She growled throwing a bottle at them.

Jack stepped on the ship just in time to see three of his brave men running out of his room followed by a well aimed rum bottle.

"No...not the rum!" Jack ran into his room and found Lily tossing his bottles over the side of the ship

"LILY STOP!" He roared.

Lily turned around and faced him with the most evil glare he had ever seen.

He saw she was crying, and he tryed to feel pity despite the bottle threatening to fall from her grasp.

"Stop?" She said barely above a whisper

"STOP?" she shouted making him jump.

"Why should I stop Jack? Give me a reason"

"Because thats RUM in case you hadn't realized, I can't live without it!" He said raising his voice.

"FINE! take your rum but I'm sure you can live without ME!" She growled tears flowing more viciously from her eyes.

She walked past him trying to seem calm.

She walked to the door but as soon as she got there she heard Jack's boots on the hard-wood floor as he turned.

A sob defiantly escaped her throat.

She clamped her hand over mouth and shut her eyes, unable to move.  
She hadn't even heard him move, but before she knew it Jack had his arms around her.

She ripped away from him.  
"No!" she screamed.

Jack took a step back, shocked at her reaction.

They had plenty of fights, but she never pushed him away.

To hide his sadness and dissapointment, Jack yelled out in anger,  
"LEAVE THEN!"

Lily just slapped his face and ran from the room.

She ran until she had no where to run.

She stood against the wall of an alley, trying to catch her breath.

' He doesn't own me!' she thought furiously to her self.

She was free, that was all she needed. She hadnt planned on falling in love!

All love does is tie you down!

As soon as Lily had left , Jack sat on the bed and started thinking about what had just happened.  
Had he lost her forever?

This love thing was a whole new concept, normally he would be glad to be rid of a woman after this length of time.

He sighed and rested his face in his hands as his thoughts whirled around in his head.

Some minutes later Jack rose from the bed and grabbed his coat as he exited the cabin.

When he found Lily, she was sitting outside an alley , looking scared and cold.

"Ludivine." She looked up stunned at the stern way he said her name.

She stood and walked toward him.

"Yes Captain Sparrow?" she answered smartly.

"Don't play with me Lily, I came out here to explain myself but if you dont get that stick out of yer arse you can just sleep here"

"Why would you care what I do? Im just another woman to warm yer bed!" Lily accused.

"Lily, you know full and well it's more then that. How many times do I have to confess my love to you before you understand?" Jack argued.

"Jack you dont love me! You don't know what love is!" She yelled.

Jack grabbed her arms and stared into her eyes.

"Ye give me a feeling Ludivine, and I've never felt this before but you listen to me when I tell you I love you, because if this is in fact love, I dont want it to end"

She felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Aye Captain." She let a weak smile cover her face as she grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled herself up to his lips placing a soft kiss on them.

She pulled away and rested her forhead on his.

"I love you." she whispered sinking slowly into his eyes

"I love you too." He said with more compassion she had ever heard him express openly.

She pressed her lips to his again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on the side of neck under his ears.

"Lets go." He whispered against her lips.

They walked silently holding hands as if at any moment the other would disappear.

When they got back to the cabin Jack picked Lily up and layed her on the bed, before crawling on , to kneel over her.

"No woman will ever take your place." he said stroking her hair.

"Or ship?" she asked knowing that he loved the Pearl more than anything

"No, you bring freedom to my heart, no ship can do that." Lily saw him smile in the dim candelight and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him onto another passionate kiss.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	6. Dirty thoughts and new brothers

**Ok thanks to-  
ayden : thats so sweet of you! when i first read your review i wasnt sure you were complimenting me or criticising! but im so glad it was a compliment!**

**le ames : not over yet! and im planning a sequel as well.**

**A Depp Girl: one of my most loyal reviewers! still hasnt let me down! thanks for the encouragement!**

**on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**3months later**

Jack woke up with Lily's soft form snuggled up against his body.

Suprisingly she was already awake and staring at the ceiling.

Jack thought this would be a good time to have a little fun with her.

He closed his eyes and flung himself on top of her.

He heard her muffle a shreik.

"Jack?" she asked, then poked him in the arm.  
He didnt move.

"Oh this is great." She mumbled under breath.

Jack slowly slid his hand down the sheets and playfully pinched her bottom.

"Jack!" She yelped , jumping out of bed from underneath him causing him to roll over on his back.

"Ello my darling." He said with a huge smug grin displayed on his face.  
Lily rolled her eyes and went about to find the clothes that Jack had discarded from her body that night.

"We docked." She said nonchalantly.

"What?" He asked sitting up abruptly

"We docked... Port Royal I think." She said finally giving up the search and going to the closet to find some new fresh clothes in her wardrobe.

Jack smiled and got up to find his clothes. " I've got some friends I'd like ye to meet."

"Really?" Lily asked distracted by attaching her dress together in the back.

She decided to wear something special today.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said turning around to help, but he stopped in his tracks.

She was wearing a lavender dress.

It was skin tight with, off-the shoulder straps that reached all the way down to her elbows. The knee length skirt was wispy and thin , and from where he stood Jack could see her tan back peeking through the un-fastened hooks on the back of it.

He gulped hard and made his way over to her, as he fumbled with the hooks, he tryed to concentrate on other things.

_' We will be seeing Elizabeth and Will today...William...the eunuch..._' He kept his mind going until he was done and realized that some time during his attempts to fasten her dress Lily had pulled her long hair over her shoulder revealing her bare neck.

Jack couldn't take it anymore, he brushed his lips along her shoulder, causing a small moan to escape her mouth as he continued to kiss up her neck until someone knocked on the door.

"Come on Jack..." Lily said after winking and walking out of the room.

"Damnit!" He mumbled while following her outside.

Gibbs was waiting.  
"Someone's 'ere to see you cap'n." He pointed towards the dock and Jack followed the imaginary line Gibbs made with his finger all the way to Will standing on the dock alone waiting for him.

"Thank ye Gibbs." He said smiling , when he turned to point out Will to Lily, he saw a look of horror cross her face as she stared wide eyed.

"Shit." She said under her breath.

"What is it Lily?" He asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

Lily was completely oblivious to Jack.

She couldn't believe this was Jack's friend.

It couldn't be possible.

She had hoped she wouldn't run into him .

"She's not with him..." She whispered after considering her possible escape options.

"What?" Jack was just staring uncertainly at her.

Lily ran into the cabin and emerged soon after flying down onto the deck and shooting past Will before he could recognize her.  
Elizabeth had stayed in touch with Lily behind Will's back and wrote her a letter telling her the adress to their new house.

Lily had gone to get it, then find Elizabeth.

Jack just stared dumbly after Lily, before realizing what had just happened.

He raced down the gangplank until Will grabbed his arm.  
Jack stopped and turned to Will, after watching Lily's retreating form turn a corner.

"Hello whelp, Sorry bout that, I wanted 'er to meet ye." Jack said shaking Will's hand

"It's alright, who was she?" Will asked cheerfully.

As he lead Jack to his house he heard the whole story of Lily.

Lily arrived at the Turner residence and flew in the door without knocking.

Elizabeth who was currently coming down the stairs stopped with wide eyes.

"LILY!" She screamed flying down the stairs only to see tears streaming down Lily's face.  
"Lily what's wrong?" She asked calmly.

"I came with Jack Sparrow and he wants me to meet Will, and I can't because .. well you know ... and I can't beleive you know him! ...Anyways I didnt tell Jack! and I cant... I need your help!" She was speaking between sobs.

Elizabeth stared in shock.

"Jack Sparrow?" She asked in astonishment

"Yes luv?" At that moment Will and Jack appeared through the back door.

Lily turned and fled up the stairs, holding her skirts up as she tripped and fumbled up the stairs.  
Elizabeth just stood and nervously tried to think up an excuse.

Until Jack saw Lily flying up the stairs.  
"LILY LAMONT I WILL NOT CHASE YOU THROUGHOUT THIS HOUSE!" He then chased her up the stairs.

Will turned to Elizabeth with wide eyes

"Lamont?" He asked

"It can't be the same one..." He said trying more to convince himself

"Will," Elizabeth grabbed him by the shoulders.

"It is." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god." He said , heading up the stairs himself, Elizabeth not far behind him.

When Jack reached Lily she was in a bedroom huddled in a corner crying.

Jack walked to her and knelt down trying to soothe her, unsuccesfully, when Will and Elizabeth walked in.

Lily stood up and tried to run again, but Jack blocked her.

"Lily, stop and tell me what's going on." Lily looked past Jacks shoulder and met Will's eyes.  
For the first time in almost 10 years, she saw those soft brown eyes, he had grown so much...

"Lily.." Will held his arms out to her.

Jack turned and Lily walked past , as Will enveloped her in a huge hug.

Jack thought he saw a tear escape Will's eye.

All he could do was stare on with confusion.

After a few moments Will broke the embrace and looked at Lily in the eyes.  
"I think you owe Jack an explanation." He said

Lily nodded and turned to Jack, who was still dumbstruck

"Jack..." She began

"He's my brother."

* * *

**Dum dum duuuum, what will Jack say? oh no... if i get 5 reviews ill let you know..oh im so mean **


	7. Explanations and Illnesses

**Well I couldn't wait for 5 reviews so i suppose 3 will do.**

**here's the next chap...**

**

* * *

**_  
Last time: "Jack, He's my brother..." _

"HE'S YER WHAT?" Jack exploded.  
Lily shrank away into Will.

Jack was almost suprised at this, normally Lily would get in his face, but for some reason she had been more withdrawn and moody lately.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered looking him straight in the eyes , her own eyes filled with what could only be defined as fear.

It tore Jack up inside.  
"Lily, I didnt mean to...I'm sorry dove." Jack notice fresh tears forming on her cheeks as he held out his own arms as an open invitation.

Lily accepted and sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know it was important." She was trying to make excuses

"Love, I'm not mad, I was just shocked, shhh calm down, come here and settle down a bit." He pulled her towards a bed and layed down with her.

Will and Elizabeth were amazed at Jack's gentleness.

Especially Elizabeth who hadn't heard the tale of his unconditional love for Lily.

Will gently ushered Elizabeth out of the room.  
After a few moments , Jack appeared in the hallway.

"I'd like to hear about this William."

Will, Elizabeth, And Jack sat in the parlor as Will told Jack the story.

"Lily's real name is Ludivine Lamont, as you may know.

We have different fathers, but I insisted on keeping my father's last name.

Both of our father's were pirates so we never really saw them.

We always felt like true brother and sister, not just half, but I guess one day her pirate half got the better of her and she could take it no more.

She left in the middle of the night.

She sent letters often, but never saw us." Will said

Elizabeth added her addition of the tale

"Lily was always a close friend of mine, and so when Lily and Will had a fight a few years ago we kept writting.I informed her of our marraige and our address just in case she needed to find us.  
She never really made up with Will, which was hard because I always felt like she was my little sister too."

Jack just nodded a worried expression on his face.

All of a sudden he was afraid Lily would stay here.

With Will and Elizabeth.

Maybe she realized she loved them more.

Elizabeth interupted his thoughts by standing up and declaring that she was going to check on Lily

When she walked in Lily was sitting up in bed holding her head in her hands."Lily?" Elizabeth asked "Are you ok sweetheart?"

Lily looked up and Elizabeth noted her peculiarly pale complexion.

She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly stood up and rushed to the balcony.  
Elizabeth stroked her back as she emptied her stomach over the railing.  
"Im sorry Liz." Lily said as she leaned against a wall, exhausted, "I haven't felt well lately."

"It's fine , maybe we should take you to a doctor tomorow." Lily nodded and with Elizabeth's help made her way back to bed.

She sat on the edge of the bed while Elizabeth found her a nightgown and helped her change.

Lily then layed down and fell into a deep slumber.

When Elizabeth returned Jack eagerly asked how Lily was.

"She isnt well, I'm calling the doctor tomorow." She replied

Jack seemed very unnerved by this unpleasent news.  
"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously

"She just might be really worked up from everything, but she was sick just now and doesn't look well either. She's sleeping now" She answered Jack nodded and settled back in his chair.

Elizabeth and Will exchanged looks at how Jack had changed from the presence of Lily.

* * *

**oh no! what's wrong with Lily. only one person knows..me! muahaha, if u want the rest review!**  



	8. But Ma'am this isn't bad news!

**Hey guys, well thanks for all the reviews! please leave me some more!**

* * *

Elizabeth walked to Lily's room and peered in through the crack in the door when she heard laughing. 

Jack was sitting next to the bed talking to her and making her laugh.

All the years Elizabeth had known Lily, she had never seen her face light up the way it was right now.  
Jack kissed her forehead and stood to leave.

When he reached the door Elizabeth stepped back to allow him through.  
When he appeared he smiled and nodded, "G'mornin Lizzie"

"Good morning Jack, how is she?" She asked

"Tired, mostly, still think she should get checked out though ." He answered

"Ok, I'm going to go help her get ready then." She nodded goodbye to Jack and walked into Lily's room.

"Goodmorning Bethy." Lily said quietly.

Elizabeth smiled, noone else had ever called her bethy, it made sweet memories creep into her mind.

"Goodmorning dear, Let's get you dressed." She walked over to Lily and helped her up.

"I feel better though" She whined.

"It's a shame then really, because the doctor is already on his way." Elizabeth knew there would be a fight so she had just asked the doctor to make a house call.

Lily frowned and stuck her tongue out.  
"Very mature." Elizabeth laughed.

Lily wore a thick, more formal, nightgown.

It was light yellow with a dark green leaf pattern on it.

As the doctor was inspecting Lily everyone was downstairs waiting and talking.

"I think ill jest go see whats goin on in there." Jack said impatiently.

"No Jack I'll go, stay here." Elizabeth quickly made her way upstairs.

She heard yelling when she neared the room.

She opened the door and saw Lily pacing back and forth covering her mouth with her hand.

The doctor was trying to calm her.  
"Ma'm this isn't bad news!" He said very over cheerily.

"GET OUT!" Lily finally yelled, the doctor rushed from the room as Elizabeth entered.

She grabbed Lily's Elbow and turned her around to see tears flowing from her eyes.

"Lily, what is it?" She asked more scared than she had ever been.  
Lily just covered her eyes with the palms of her hands and fell on her back onto her bed.

"Im...Im..." She stuttered , her lips quivering.  
"IM PREGNANT!" She erupted flipping over and burrying her face into the pillows.

"What?" Elizabeth whispered not moving, feeling somewhat relieved.  
As the sound of her own blood pumping in her head subsided she realized Lily was sobbing.

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, stroking her hair.

"Lily, darling look at me." She said feeling a small smile forming on her lips.  
Lily gently flipped over, and stared into Elizabeth's eyes.

"He won't want a baby Elizabeth." She said hardly above a whisper.

"He loves you." She answered in the same tone

"Don't tell him please Bethy." She pleaded.

Elizabeth nodded and left to tell Jack he could see Lily.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Jack pinning the doctor up against the door and Will trying to get him to stop.

"WHAT'YE MEAN YE CANT TELL ME?" He bellowed.

"I-i-i-it's private." The doctor stuttered.

"JACK!" Elizabeth screamed.  
Jack immediatley dropped the doctor who scurried outside.  
"Is she ok?" Jack asked about to jump right out of his skin.

"I'm not to say, but you may go see her." Jack shot her a scared look and ran up the stairs.

Will saw a tear roll down Elizabeth's cheek.  
"What's wrong?" He asked growing worried about his sister.

Elizabeth answered quietly "She's pregnant."

Will's eyes grew huge, and he had to clench his teeth together from screaming right then and there.

"I'll kill that bastard." He fumed stomping hurridly up the stairs, Elizabeth desperatley chased after him.

When Will reached her room he saw Jack standing beside the bed talking to Lily. Will didn't slow his pace he just walked right up to Jack and punched him square across the face, knocking him off his feet.  
Lily screamed and Elizabeth finally caught up and grabbed Will's arm before he could make it over to do more damage to Jack.

Lily leapt from the bed and kneeled beside him.  
"What was that about?" Jack yelled standing up to face Will.

Lily looked desperatly at Will pleading to not say anything.

Will noticed and turned to leave, but as he reached the top of the staircase Jack grabbed his arm still wanting to know the cause of his actions.

Jack raised a fist to hit Will but Lily stepped in front of him.  
"Jack..." She gasped suddenly feeling dizzy.  
"Lily?" He asked as she began to sway.

She took a step back to steady herself but accidentaly stepped onto the first step of the stair case.  
She almost fell but Jack reached out and grabbed her forearms before she had a chance.

She turned and looked down the stairs, realizing what falling down them would have done to her, and felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She slid from Jacks grasp and sat on the top step with her face in her hands.  
Elizabeth had her hand clutching her chest, and realized she had been holding her breath

"Oh my god." She whispered also realizing the gravity of the situation.

She moved to sit beside Lily and whispered lightly in her ear.  
"I think it's time to tell him." Lily nodded and was helped up by Elizabeth.

"Jack.." she said finally level with him.  
Jack was scared to death, apparently by the way she was hesitant and by the way she was crying when he first walked into her room this was bad news.

Lily looked up in his eyes.  
"I''m pregnant."

* * *

**ok ok, so you all saw it coming, well review anyways to see what Jack will say... **


	9. The Long Awaited Reaction

Lily stared at Jack's expressionless face for what seemed like a silent eternity.

Jack tried to mask his emotions , but there was a battle raging in his mind.  
Thoughts were spinning in every direction.

'Pregnant?...how can I be a father? What do I do, what do I say?... She's just waiting for me to speak, what do I say?...oh god she's pregnant... should I be happy, or upset? I'm going to be a father! But is that good or bad? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...Captain...not Father.'

He started to get a headache and finally snapped out of his trance.  
He hadn't realized it then but he had been completely oblivious to any sound, so it was almost a shock when he heard Lily's soft sobs only a few feet away.

Lily stared in horror , hoping silently that he wasn't trying to find an escape route. He turned away with the same blank face and locked himself in the room she had previosly been in.  
She fled down the stairs and into the downstairs guest room that Jack had stayed in.

Elizabeth and Will shared a few silent moments alone thinking when Will finally broke the silence.  
"Maybe I should go to appoligize to Jack." "I'll go talk to Lily.." Elizabeth added They shared a quick kiss then departed

In Jack's Room

Jack heard a knock on his door but remained silent until the door opened.

When Will walked in Jack recluctantly looked up to see who it was.

"Jack, I just came to appoligize, I was just..."

"Don't worry about it mate." Jack cut him off There was a troubled silence that Will didnt know how to fill.

Suddenly Jack spoke with his face down.  
"I'm sorry Will." He was almost whispering.

"Don't be sorry Jack, that isnt going to help anything."

"I dont know what else to feel." Jack said looking up

Will was almost taken back by the look of surrender in Jack's eyes, he had always seen such a fight, such determination, now, it was gone.

"Try feeling happy, maybe you've been wanting this , you need to let your self accept the fact that you are going to be a father." Will didn't realize what he was saying intil it was out and immediatley regretted it.

"I HAVE ACCEPTED IT!" He shouted, adding slowly.  
"And your right, I have been wanting this, but I'm afraid of it as well."

Will watched Jack hang his head and bury his face in his hands.  
"Then you need to tell that to Lily, because I can bet you she feels the same way." After that Will left Jack to think.

In Lily's Room  
Lily sat on the bed with her hand on her stomach trying to stop crying when Elizabeth knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" Lily said quietly wiping the tears from her face.

Elizabeth slipped inside , closing the door behind her.

"Hello darling, how are you"  
Lily looked up and forced a week smile onto her lips.

"I'm ok." she said with a shaky voice

Elizabeth almost started crying, Lily had always been so strong, she had turned into a pirate for goodness sake! Seeing her like this killed Elizabeth inside.

"Lily, I want you to be happy about this, I know it's hard, but your just dwelling on Jack, try to focus on what YOU feel, not what he feels"  
Lily looked at her hands and Elizabeth saw a small smile in the corner of her mouth.  
Elizabeth held Lily's face in her hand and forced her to look her in the eye.

"I'm happy Bethy, I really am, but if I lost Jack, nothing else would matter, I know I'm a pirate , and I know he is too, but we fit together, I have never been able to rely on anyone like I do him, or have I ever let myself"  
Lily replyed.  
"I know, and trust me , things will work out." Elizabeth had no idea how things were going to turn out with Jack , but even if she didnt have any faith, she needed to try and instill some hope in Lily.

"Thank you Bethy."

Lily and Elizabeth talked for a few more minutes before Elizabeth left and walked upstairs to her own room where Will was already asleep.

She remembered how they had fought for each others love, and knew that if Jack and Lily felt the same then they would fight for it too.

Lily couldn't sleep and neither could Jack. Finally Lily stood and walked from her room to the back door and slipped into the moonlit garden.

She overlooked the beauty of it all and followed a stone path up to a bench surrounded by roses.  
She sat down and pulled her knees up , resting her chin on them.

Jack was looking out of his window when he saw Lily slowly walking up the path , she looked beautiful , the moon illuminating her thin white nightgown as she sat down on the bench in the middle of the garden.  
He didn't know what it was, but something made him get up and go outside to her.

Lily felt tears welling up in her eyes again.  
All she wanted was Jack, and now this baby.  
Would she be forced to pick?

She would never be able to, and Jack wouldn't wait for her.  
A voice rattled her from her thoughts

"Ello dove." She closed her eyes, afraid to look him in the eye, letting her tears flow.  
She felt him sit down next to her.  
She felt his arm stroking her back and She felt him kiss her lightly on the cheek.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
The man she loved.  
"Jack.." She began but didnt know what to say once she began.  
"Lily, We'll be ok." He honestly hadn't had a clue as to what to say, but when Lily heard his simple words . she realized he had sed We'll be ok.

Meaning he wasnt leaving her.  
She smiled, for the first time all day, relishing the feeling on her lips.

Jack returned the smile.  
He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.  
She tucked her head into the space between his neck and shoulder enjoying the silence.

Elizabeth had heard the back door so she looked out the window and saw Lily sitting alone.

She was about to go out and talk to her when she saw Jack approaching her.

She watched the two talk and finally Jack wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her on the forehead Elizabeth allowed herself to smile.

She got back in bed and fell asleep with a relieved smile on her face. 


	10. Solutions and hugs

**THANKS TO:  
_A Depp Girl, The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow, CaptainMarySparrow, _and_ jadeddreamz_**

**Voila!  
chapter10-**

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the dining room enjoying breakfast like nothing happened, much to Lily's relief.  
After she had made her peace with Jack she had been concerned about how Will , Elizabeth and especially Jack would act.

She was still a bit uneasy so she didn't eat very much, and pushed her plate forward a little to show she was done.  
Jack just pushed it back.

"Eat that. " He said pointing at it with his fork.

She just smiled and pushed it to him.  
"You."

"No you." He said pushing it back

"No _you_." She said pushing it back

"I'm not the pregnant one ,you eat it." Lily laughed

"No Jack your not." Jack smiled , pushing the plate back to her.  
Lily just stood up and carried it to the kitchen and returned empty handed.

"So I'm guessing ye didn't eat it then," Lily laughed and shook her head.Elizabeth and Will who had been watching silently and joined in Lily's laughter.

Jack had finally allowed himself to be happy about Lily's pregnancy, but he couldn't help but wonder about the _Pearl_.  
Would he take her with him? Would he have to leave her here? Or would he stay with her?  
These questions repeated over and over in his mind until he decided to consult Lily.

A week had almost passed and he had made frequent trips to the ship to inform the crew of their plans.

Lily had formed a new habit of taking afternoon naps.  
Jack had joined her in most of them.

One afternoon Lily woke up and saw Jack sitting in a chair across the room with his hands covering his face.

She walked across the room quietly and pulled his arms down.

"Whats wrong Jack?" She asked , hoping this wasn't about her again.

"I's just thinkin luv." He said softly petting her hair.

He didn't want to upset her by telling her he didn't know what to do with her during her pregnancy.

"About what?" She had her usual child-like curiosity shining in her eyes.

This always made Jack feel guilty for forcing her into parenthood so early in her life.

"You." He answered plainly.  
Lily's face dropped .  
"Oh" She said sadly.

Jack smiled and pulled her onto his lap,

"I was jest wondrin' about what ye wanted to do about this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" She asked her fear was growing rapidly that he wanted to leave her here.

Jack knew she was scared, but he had to ask her.  
"Do you want to come with me on the ship, or..."

"Or what?" Lily asked quietly

"Or... do ye want me to stay here and let Gibbs take the ship for the nexts few months?"Lily couldn't help but smile.

Jack knew she was expecting him to ask if she would stay here alone, but he knew he could never leave her.

"But how can you go that long without being on your ship , you love her." Lily hoped she wasn't too convincing.

"Aye, I do, but I love ye more."Jack was only being honest when he said it, but Lily was completely wooed by his words and placed a hot kiss on his lips.

Jack smiled when she pulled back.

"So I suppose we should go ask yer brother if we can stay then?"

Lily smiled and nodded before hopping off Jack's lap and making her way to the parlor where she thought she would find Will and Elizabeth.

Jack caught up and saw her looking for them.

He grabbed her arm and put a finger over his mouth to signal for her to be quiet.

Lily stopped moving and heard a crash in the study.

She looked at Jack and they moved slowly to the study door.

Jack cracked it open and they both peered in.  
Elizabeth and Will were making out on the desk.

Jack closed the door quickly and turned to Lily.  
They both started laughing wildly.

"We'll ask later then." Jack said making Lily laugh even harder.

They were both a little bit nervous about confronting Will to ask if they could stay.

He hadn't been too happy when he found out that Lily was expecting, but with any luck if Will turned them down, the ever sympathetic Elizabeth would convince him to allow them to stay.

Lily and Jack had gone out to discuss how they would ask Will, so when they returned

Elizabeth was sitting in the parlor talking to the Commodore.

Lily remembered him; She remembered how she hated him.

He had wanted to marry her not long before she left Port Royal.

When she turned him down he automatically shunned the rest of the Lamont / Turner blood line.

So when she heard about Liz turning him down for Will, she could only expect him to hate them even more.

When she walked in she realized she had the arm of a very infamous pirate around her waist, and prayed to God that this wouldn't turn into a hanging.

When Norrington turned around she was prepared to grab Jack and sprint, but when he smiled she was too shocked to move.

"Hello Mr. Sparrow."He greeted Jack "Captain Sparrow, Commodore, but I'll it slide for old times sake"

"And is this Young Miss Lamont?" He asked with a little bit of malice in his voice, and a tight forced smile gracing his face.

"Yes sir." Lily asked still very rattled and suprised.

Jack removed his arm from her waist and led her to a big lazy chair and sat down pulling her down to sit between his legs in front of him.

Norrington just watched amused as Jack wrapped his arms around to rest on her stomach.

Jack always loved to feel her already growing stomach.

Especially since the baby had just started to move.

They calculated that Lily had been around 3 or 4 months pregnant when she found out.

Norrington noticed the small bump on her belly but didnt say a word.

He just turned back to Elizabeth, who had noticed Norrington's staring,

"Oh you should know Jack and Lily are expecting," She smiled knowing it would tear Norrington up to hear it.

Lily had been one of his planned wives, and Jack was one of his planned deaths.

Both didn't work out as he planned.

He smiled and congratualted them, before standing up to leave.

As he walked out the door Will was just walking in from the blacksmith shop.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington nodded.  
"Commodore." Will returned.  
After Will came in and shut the door he began muttering profanities under his breath just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lily and Jack began laughing wildly, but Elizabeth just gave him a scolding look.

When Will sat down, and took off his coat Jack decided to ask before he had time to put it off anymore.

"Well, William, we were wonderin' something."

"What is it Jack?" Will wasn't really paying much attention as he sat in a chair across from Jack and Lily.

"We were wondering if we could stay here until the baby was born"  
Lily asked with her best innocent little sister voice.

Will exchanged a glance with Elizabeth, silently asking her opinion.  
She nodded and Will turned back to Lily and Jack.

A wide smile spread across his face.  
"Of course you can stay!" He said laughing.

Lily got up and gave him a big hug, then walked over to Elizabeth giving her a hug of equal size.

Jack laughed and got up to give Will a hug too, but Will stopped him.

"That isn't necessary Jack."

"Oh I think it is." Jack gave Will a huge hug making Lily and Elizabeth laugh

Jack then took Lily's hand and lead her towards the stairs.  
"Ye should take a nap love"

"But I already took one today Jack."

But you look tired," He said , then he playfully pinched her bottom making her squeal.

Jack picked her up and she started giggling loudly.

After they were upstairs Will turned to his wife.  
"What have we gotten oursleves into?"

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	11. Nervous about Norrington

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS **

**sorry it took so long...**

**

* * *

**

Lily went with Jack to tell the crew their plans.  
Jack had already told them that Lily was pregnant, so they had just been waiting for the orders to leave.

With or without their captain they were about to find out..

Jack helped Lily onto the ship.

She was even more unsteady with the new weight of the baby.  
The crew gathered around when they saw Jack and Lily step onto the deck.

"Gibbs!" Jack yelled.

Mr. Gibbs showed up through the mass of pirates.  
"Aye Captain?" He asked

"Mr. Gibbs, I will be subsiding here for a while, I want ye to take care of the Pearl until I send for ye to come back and get me and Lily , Savvy"  
Jack couldn't help smiling when he saw his first mates face.

"Y-ye want me to captain the Pearl?" Gibbs stuttered.

"Only temporarily." Jack laughed

"Aye!" Gibbs said

After a few hours with the crew and saying goodbye , Lily and Jack waved the ship off.

They waited until the ship was merely a dot on the horizon before turning around and heading home.  
Lily watched Jack as they strode back to the house.

He had given up all he had ever had for her.  
Even if it was only temporarily.

Jack noticed her looking at him.  
"Can't take yer eyes off me can ye?" Jack asked arrogantly.

Lily giggled and stoped walking , making Jack turn to look at her.  
"Thank you Jack."She said looking him straight in the eye.

"I should thank ye luv." He said honestly.

"Why do you say that?" She asked

"Me whole life all I had was my ship and me crew, and that's all I thought I needed, but when I met ye, I realized what my life was missing, and ye let me love ye. Ye're havin my child for goodness sakes , no one has ever done anything close to that, and I wouldn't want anyone else to."

Lily didn't realize she was crying until Jack wiped a tear from her cheek.

"God Jack, how do you always know just what to say?" She asked laughing through her tears

"Because... Im Captain Jack Sparrow!" He said opening his arms wide to show his point.

Lily laughed again and wrapped her arms around his middle below his outstretched arms.

Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.  
Life couldn't get much better that this.

_No it just got funnier._

Elizabeth had taken the liberty of teaching Lily how to cook.  
Lily was horrible at cooking.  
She never measured right.

She never used the right ingredients and when she did, she ended up burning it.  
The two girls found out that they enjoyed the time alone more than anything else, so even when there was no hope in sight of Lily being able to cook, they still continued with the "lessons".

One day about 2 weeks later, Elizabeth came home to inform everyone that Commodore Norrington would be joining them for dinner that evening.

There weren't any happy faces, but Lily and Elizabeth went into the kitchen to prepare Dinner.

Elizabeth put a soup on the stove and left , asking Lily to keep an eye on it and preferably don't touch it until she got back.

Lily laughed knowing Elizabeth had just been joking.

Lily settled into a chair to wait until Elizabeth got back.

She began picking her nails absentmindedly when she heard a loud "Whoosh" sound.  
She looked up and the entire stove was on fire.

"AHH!" She screamed jumping up, and falling back into the chair, when the weight of her stomach threw her off.

Lily finally gained her composure and began batting at the fire with a towel.

Elizabeth came in and screamed too at the site of her kitchen on fire.  
She grabbed a towel as well and began batting at the fire.

Jack who had been sitting in the parlor heard a scream, followed by another scream, so he made the educated assumption that something was wrong.

He walked into the kitchen were he knew the girls were cooking.

When he walked in he almost laughed.

Lily and Elizabeth were batting crazily at the fire with hand towels and not doing anything to put it out.

Jack just calmly walked over behind them, grabbed the lid to the pot the soup was in, and put it on, instantly putting the fire out.

Both Lily and Elizabeth stopped and looked at each other, breathing heavily.

Jack looked at both of them, shook his head and left.

After he was gone the girls busted into laughter.  
Lily went to take a nap while Elizabeth finished cooking.

Around 6:00 everyone started to get ready.  
Lily put on a gorgeous light blue dress with silver leaf patterns.

Jack wore what he always wore.  
Will did the same.

Elizabeth put on a dark green dress, with white lace along the hem

They were all sitting in the parlor talking and waiting for the Commodore to arrive.

Elizabeth and Will were sitting glued to the hip on the sofa.

Lily and Jack were sitting in the larger lazy chair , Lily was sitting in front of Jack between his legs , Jack had his hands covering her stomach, and her smaller hands covering his.

Lily loved it when Jack did this.

It was the closest thing that he ever did to showing affection to their unborn child.  
When there was a knock at the door, the butler let Norrington in.

Will stood up and shook hands with him.  
"So nice to have you at our home Commodore." Will said plastering a fake smile on his face.

"It's very nice to be here." He returned.  
Elizabeth stood and held her hand out, the Commodore quickly kissed her hand.

Lily stood with Jack's help and got a kiss of her own on the top of her hand.  
Jack shook his hand also, before all 5 walked into the kitchen for dinner.

The whole time they ate Lily felt an uncomfortable sense that the Commodore was staring at her.

Occasionally she would look up and see him quickly shift his gaze from her.

After they ate and bid Norrington goodbye.

Lily felt such relief come over her that she felt like she had been holding her breath throughout dinner.

Something about that man unnerved her, and Jack noticed.

* * *

**OOO review! **


	12. what's wrong luv? Mad at the stairs?

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Sorry it took so long!  
please review!**

**

* * *

**

Lily was out shopping with Elizabeth.  
She was about 6 or 7 months along, so she didn't ever stay out too long or her back would start bothering her, but she enjoyed being outside too much to care.

They walked into a shop that sold maternity dresses for Lily.

She picked out a few and left Elizabeth to pay.  
When she walked out she bumped into the Commodore.

"Oh I'm sorry Commodore." She said sheepishly.

"Please call me James." He said turning on his devilish charm.

Lily frowned and remembered that the last time he had told her that, he had been proposing to her.

"No, I'll call you Commodore like the rest of the residents here." She said in a clipped voice.  
Elizabeth was still paying so Lily was alone with James.

His eyes filled with fire and he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to the side.  
"What have I ever done to make you act this way toward me Ludivine?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"My name is Lily!" She said pulling her arm from his grasp.

James began cornering her in an alley, when Lily heard Elizabeth call her name.  
"Sorry Commodore , but I must be going," She said viciously before pushing her way past him.

Elizabeth didn't see her come out of the alley ,so she didn't question Lily.

The two just walked home in silence.

When Lily got back to the house she felt sore, and tired, so she naturally walked to the staircase to go to the bedroom.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs and felt the pain in her back, she just stuck her bottom lip out and stared upstairs , willing the bed to come to her.

Jack saw her pathetic look and walked up behind her,  
"Whats wrong love, mad at the stairs?"

Lily turned around with the same pouty face,  
"Im too sore to walk up the stairs but im tired." Jack smiled and lead her to the couch in the parlor.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap so she was facing him.  
"Jack this is hardly the time." Lily said laughing.

"Just be quiet , thats not what I'm doing." Jack said "Just relax and you'll see."

Lily frowned but snaked her arms around Jack's back and rested her head on his shoulder.  
Jack wrapped his arms around Lily and began massaging her lower back.

Lily let out a low moan , and Jack tried his best not to get aroused.  
Lily felt herself falling asleep, and instead of fighting the feeling, she gave in and soon fell asleep in Jacks arms.

Jack noticed her heavy breathing,"Lily?" He asked.

She didn't answer so he decided she was asleep.  
He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs.

When he set her down on the bed , he put his hand on her swollen stomach and couldn't keep from smiling when he felt movement.

He remembered the fearsome pirate he had been only months before.  
How he never would of pictured himself here.

He realized right then and there that he didn't need a ship and a crew, or any whores or rum...well maybe rum.

All he needed was this.

Someone to love.

A Family.

Jack knew what he needed to do.

He told Elizabeth to watch over Lily , while he went out to get something.  
It was almost 5:00 so he hoped the shop was still open.

* * *

Jack sat in her room, he had been watching her sleep for probably an hour already.  
When he saw her stir his heart lept up into his throat.

She opened her eyes and rolled over to see Jack watching her.  
"How long have you been there?" She asked curiously.

"Dont know love, look I need to ask ye something." He said anxiously.

"Ok..." Lily said sitting up.

Jack walked over to the side of the bed, and reached into his pocket.  
He pulled out a diamond ring with a shaky hand,

"Wanna marry me?" He asked

Lily just stared at the ring, it was breath taking.

It was a small oval shaped diamond, but the thick silver band was encrested with rubies and emeralds in the shape of roses.  
She looked up at Jack, then to the ring, then Jack.

"I was wondering when you would ask!" She said with a smile

"So is that a yes?" He asked

Lily nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jack kissed her deeply, releived that she had said yes.

Lily kissed back, releived he had asked.

When they broke the kiss Jack slipped the ring onto Lily's finger and Lily started crying.  
Jack climbed into bed with Lily and fell asleep holding her.  
His future wife.


	13. A wedding!

"This is ridiculous!" Lily whined looking at herself in the full length mirror in Elizabeth's room.

"Oh be quiet you look gorgeous!" Elizabeth said swatting Lily's hands away from her hair that Elizabeth had fixed.

"Let me just take the hair down." Lily reasoned.  
"Fine!" Elizabeth moaned

Lily quickly pulled the pins from her hair, leaving a diamond butterfly clip in the front to hold her hair back.

She stood in front of the mirror sideways admiring her belly.

The wedding gown was a simple creme colored dress with gold stitching at the top.  
She smiled.  
She was getting married today.

"Come on Lily, Jack's hardly in that suit, we only have a limited amount of time before he gets it dirty."

Lily giggled, he was such a little boy.

"Ok bethy" She walked to the door and picked up her flowers from the end table and smiled at Elizabeth before walking into the hall.

She looked over the banister and saw Will and Jack standing next to a preacher.  
They hadnt invited anyone to the wedding.

It would be a small exchange of vows, that was just easier.

"Come on."

Lily linked arms with Elizabeth and walked slowly downstairs.

She kept thinking about her family with every step.

How she wished her mother could be here and be a part of the ceremony.  
How she wished she had known her father well enough for him to walk her down the aisle.  
She stopped suddenly all of her thinking when she felt her precious baby move slightly.

She softly placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.  
"My family" She thought as Jack finally came into view.

She joined Jack at the make-shift altar in the Turner's living room.  
He took her hands and smiled.

"Ye look beautiful Lily."

She blushed "Thank you..you look nice as well."

He smiled and squeezed her hand as the preacher began to speak.  
Their lives were about to be changed forever...

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Jack took Lily in his arms and kissed her deeply causing her to laugh against his lips with happiness.

They stayed and thanked the preacher then Will suggested they come sample some of the food that Elizabeth had prepared.

When Lily walked into the kitchen she froze.

"Mother?" 


	14. Meeting Mother

Lily stared in shock. 

The older woman stood up and smiled through tears.  
"My Ludivine."

Lily rushed forward and enveloped her mother in a hug.

She pulled back and examined the woman she hadn't seen since she was 14.

Her hair was considerably greying and her deep eyes were dull with time.  
Her graceful features were now wrinkled and aged.  
But the smile that was plastered on her face hadn't changed over the years.

"What are you doing here?" Lily gasped

"I couldn't miss my daughter's wedding now could I?"  
Lily laughed.

She then remembered that there was an audience behind them.

"Oh , mother I would like you to meet my husband!" She rushed over to Jack and pulled him toward her mother.

He laughed slightly.  
"Nice te meet ye madam." He said taking her hand and lightly kissing it.

"Oh, and what a gentelman!" She said in mock embarassement.

Lily laughed, trying to hold her tears in.

Today had been such an emotional day for her.

After a few introductions they all walked into the parlor and settled down on the couches to talk.

Lily felt almost nervous around her mother, Francesca Lamont.  
She had always envied her mother as a child.

She was so graceful and elegant.  
Lily remembered sitting at home with Will and the nurse when they were younger ,while her mother was out dancing with rogues and attractive pirates.

She remembered the time her mother caught her dressing up at her vanity, pretending like she was going off to a party .  
Francesca scooped her up and whispered.  
"It will be your turn soon darling."

Lily smiled at the memory as she put her hand on her swollen stomach.  
She would be a great mother.

As they talked Lily and Jack took turns telling the story of how they met and the rest of their adventures together.

By the end of the night they were both talked out and retired while Francesca stayed and caught up with Will and Elizabeth.

"He's a pirate.." She said uncertainly after Lily and Jack were gone.

"He's a good man , Mother." Will reassured her.

Francesca sighed and sat back in her chair.  
"They all seem like good men, William."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged nervous glaces.

"But I won't say anything to her. She can learn her own lesson."

Francesca stood and took her empty tea cup to the kitchen.

"Im going to bed, Goodnight darlings"  
She kissed Will on the forhead and gave Elizabeth a hug then made her way up the stairs.

"This is going to get interesting." Elizabeth commented, before she kissed Will on the cheek and walked upstairs herself.

Will sat along contemplating the situation.

"Interesting doesn't even begin to cover it."

**REVIEW **


	15. Sorry I asked and a Suprise

**ok everyone im back! sorry my computer completely broke down on me and I didnt get a new one until christmas.  
well review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Lily shifted uncomfortably in bed.  
She opened her eyes and saw that it was morning.

It was more than a month after the wedding.  
The day before Lily had been forced to say goodbye to her mother as she left for England.

the past month had been absolute chaos.

The Day After The Wedding: Noon ---

Francesca was sitting at the dining table eating lunch with Will, Elizabeth and Lily.

"So Mother, how long is it that you will be staying with us?" Will asked as he bit the corner of his roll off.

"Don't talk with with your mouth full darling." She replied.

Will shamelessly rolled his eyes and repeated the question.

"Why you're alredy sick of me?"

"No, no mother! I'm delighted to have you!" Lily quickly chimed in, giving Will a mean glare.

Elizabeth heard a dull thudding down the stairs.

Lily must of heard as well because they both looked up with wide eyes in the direction of the stairs.  
They were both replaying the morning Jack came downstirs in nothing but the bedsheet because he had lost his clothes.

When he walked into the dining room he was well dressed...for Jack that is.  
Wearing his usual breeches and worn in shirt.

"Good Mornin' All." He said cheerily.  
"Good morning Jack." Francesca answered, not knowing that when Jack spoke it usualy didn't require a reply.  
"I imagine you slept well last night." she continued, remarking on his tardiness.

"Not really actually, and you can thank me wife fer that one." He said with a wink in Lily's direction.  
There was a clattering of silverware and a few fits of coughing.

Will looked at Lily in astonishment that she would sleep with her husband.  
Lily looked back as if to say ' well duh can't you see i'm pregnant.'

Elizabeth looked from Will to Lily then decided the table was a good place to stare.  
Jack was already in the kitched fixing his lunch while Francesca pushed her plate aside and stood wringing her hands.

"Sorry I asked."

Lily laughed coming out of her day dream.  
She was stopped short by a figure in the doorway.

She sat up.  
"Jack?" she asked unsurely.

"No my love...guess again."

The figure stepped into the room.  
the dim moonlight illuminated him.

"James." She gasped

* * *

**if i get 5 reviews ill post again**


	16. Where could Jack be?

**Ok so I only got 3 reviews but they were really good reviews, i LOVE hearing how much you guys like my stories.  
THanks to:  
aynonnomose , A Bit Closer Johnny and i heart coffee, you really motivated me to write more!**

* * *

_Lily laughed coming out of her day dream.  
She was stopped short by a figure in the doorway._

_She sat up.  
"Jack?" she asked unsurely._

_"No my love...guess again."_

_The figure stepped into the room.  
the dim moonlight illuminated him._

_"James." She gasped_

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked getting up from the bed.

"Only getting what's mine." He answered smoothly.

Lily cringed at his voice.

"James please leave, It's late." she attempted to be nice.  
"I don't want to."

o.

o.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Will, I think everything's sorted out here, let's head back home before one of the ladies wake up." Jack said slapping Will on the back.

"Right." Will said tossing Jack the package in his hands and started walking out of the small shop towards the house.

o.o.o

"James, please don't do this." Lily said with terror in her voice.

"You're the one that betrayed me for that pirate!." James yelled in her face.

"How did I betray you? I left you years before that!" She yelled back

James grabbed her by the hair and pulled her against him roughly.  
"This is my baby! The baby that was meant to be mine!" He shouted againt her lips.

By now Lily was crying feircly, where could Jack be?

Elizabeth had heard the shouting.  
"Will." She whispered. When no one answered she turned over.

"Oh my God."

She crept quietly downstairs towards the guest room Lily and Jack had more conviently moved to as Lily's pregnancy streched closer tothe end.

On her way, Elizabeth stopped by the kitched to grab a large metal shovel, used to mix the coals in the stove.  
When she did coals spilled out and scattered all over the kitchen floor.

She bit her lip hoping the intruder didn't hear.

She was scared out of her mind but the constant crys of her precious little sister in-law gave her the strength to move stealthily towards her door.

All of a sudden the front door opened revealing Jack and Will trying to tip-toe in.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cryed in desperation.

Jack looked at her wide eyed, then when he heard Lily's screams his nostrils flared and he ran full speed at her door.

o.0.o

"JAMES NO!" Lily screamed as James Norrington shoved her against the door and attempted to tear her dress off.

' **BAM!** '

Lily and Jacks door smashed to the ground in splinters as Jack came hurling through it.

He turned to James.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WIFE"  
He screamed grabbing James and throwing him against the full-length mirror in their room.

The mirror shattered and just at that moment Lily felt a sharp stab of pain in her stomach.  
"ugh." She grumbled bending over.

Jack had his hands on James neck when he turned to see Lily doubled-over , her face twisted in pain.

Unsure whether to finish off the commodore or help the love of his life Jack decided to call in reinforcements.

But not before giving James one last throttle to the face, succesfully knocking him unconcious.

"ELIZABETH! WILLIAM!"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	17. And if it were a little girl

**Thanks guys! How nice to get such GREAT reviews!  
THank you:  
i heart coffee and A Bit Closer Johnny - My reviewers of the week! congrats my loyal fans!  
and also to**

**lostmymind-backin5min - because you used the word riveting to describe my story i decided to work it into this chapter somehow! it also sounded like a fun word to say! heh**

**Well lets meet the baby!**

* * *

Will had already left to get someone of authority to arrest the man that had attacked his sister.  
At this point he was already half way home. 

Elizabeth was standing in the parlor wringing a hankercheif into knots, not knowing what to do.

When she heard Jack yell her name she leapt into the room.  
She saw Jack holding Lily, trying to move her to the bed.

Elizabeth feared the worst.

"Here help her, I'll get the noble commodore outside." Jack said almost giddy now that he was about to be a father.

Elizabeth realized that Lily wasn't hurt, only giving birth.

She rushed to Lily's side as Jack dragged James onto the porch, only to be met by Will and a few guards that were on patrol.

"This man tryed to kill my wife." Jack said tossing him at the guards, then running inside ignoring the shocked looks on everyones faces.

"Jack?" Will asked wondering why he had run off.  
He looked back at them and shrugged.

"AAAHH" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, being overly dramatic, but with every right.

"My love, I'm so sorry I wasn't here!" Jack said throwing himself beside the bed.

He continued to apologize over and over again as Lily began to wail.

Elizabeth was on her way out of the bedroom to get the midwife when she collided with Will.

"Whats going on?" Will asked breathlessly.

"Get the Midwife! Lily's having the baby!" She answered.

Will's eyes widened and he fled out the door.

Elizabeth went to kitchen and started to boil a large pot of water and got a washcloth wet.

She went into Lily's room,  
Amazingly Jack had somehow calmed her from screams to soft moans of pain.

Elizabeth put the washcloth on Lily's forehead and told Jack that Will was on his way with the midwife.

It wasn't long before Will was pushing the midwife in her nightgown through the bedroom door.

"Hello Miss Lamont, How are we doing." She asked kindly, with years of patience in her eyes.  
Lily just gave her an angry look.

"Oh, that's how. Ok well in that case, I'm going to need some boiled water and sterile cloth"

Elizabeth held her finger up then left and reamerged with a pot of boiling water andfreshly washed towels on her arm.

"Very good, now I'd like everyone to leave the room." She stated firmly.

Elizabeth and Will left but Jack hesitated by the bed side.

"Lily," He said softly by her ear. "It's going to be ok my love"  
She nodded as a tear rolled down her flushed cheek.  
He kissed her gently then walked slowly from the room.

When he sat down in the parlor all he could do was bury his face into the arm of the couch and try to block out Lily's screams.

When there was no sound, the silence was horrifying and riveting all at the same time.

"Jack." Elizabeth said trying to cheer him up.

"Aye." He said muffled into the couch.

"Do you know what you'll name the baby?" Will said after noticing Elizabeth had no idea what to say.

"Aye, we had names all picked out."

"What are they?" Elizabeth said softly placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"If it was a boy, we would name him Jack jr."

"Of course," Will said with a half smile. "And a girl?"

"If it were a little gerl ..."  
Jack was cut off by the shrill cry of a baby.  
His head snapped around towards the door.

"Go on!" Elizabeth said pushing him off the couch.  
Jack walked carefully towards the door.

"_ No turning back now mate..."_ He told himself as he turned the doorknob.

0.o.0

Lily looked up from the small bundle in her arms and met eyes with Jack.  
A smile instantly covered his face as he walked over to the bedside.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet your little girl." Lily said quietly

"Hello Destiny."

* * *

**AWW... But wait there's more! REVIEW !**


	18. And a few more Kisses for Destiny

**Thanks to my ONE loyal reveiwer.. ahem!  
im thinking of writting a sequel, if you want one leave me a reveiw and if i can get at least 5 reveiws from this chapter i'll have it up by sunday...**

**Thanks A Bit closer Johnny for your reveiw! your a PEACH!**

* * *

_6 MONTHS LATER_

Lily woke up at nearly dawn to the soothing sounds of a baby crying.  
She got up softly and walked over to the crib in the corner of the room.

"Hello my darling." She whispered leaning over and picking up Destiny.

She sat down in a rocker next to the crib.  
Lily was rocking back and forth trying to soothe the baby back to sleep when she felt herself dozing off.

She heard the bed creak and looked up just as Jack walked over and petted the soft brown curls on Destiny's head.  
She cooed and layed her head against Lily's arm.

Lily gave Jack a weak smile.

"Go back to bed my dear, I'll put her to sleep." He said taking the infant from her arms.

Lily stood and gave him a gentle kiss then climbed gratefully under the blankets.

Jack sat down holding his daughter as if she could break at any moment.

"My sweet angel." he whispered petting her cheek with the back of his knuckle.

Destiny closed her eyes and cuddled her head into Jack's shirt.  
He carefully placed her back into the crib and got into bed with Lily.

He fell asleep holding his wife, knowing that the two things he loved most in life were right beside him.  
The third would be with him in only a few short hours...

They woke in time for a sad breakfast.

After they ate Lily packed all of her things and all of Destiny's things while Jack got his things together.

Elizabeth gave her some of the maternity dresses for later , just in case and Lily left her some "just in case.

Will gave Jack a sword he had just recently made for him and in return Jack handed Will a small bag of coins that was refused close to 100 times, then accepted when Jack mentioned the coins were solid gold.

They walked out to the Docks around noon.

After a Million and one good byes and then a few more kisses for Destiny, they parted ways.

Jack set foot on the Black Pearl for the first time in over a year.

Lily saw the way his shoulders stood broad, and the way he stuck his chest out.

He was a proud man.

Everyone was introduced to the newest addition to the Sparrow family.

Finally Lily went into the cabin to unpack after being reassured that Jack would be watching Destiny.

Jack stood at the helm with Destiny on his hip.

"One day this will all be yours my love." He said softly, then began to hum a familiar tune.

".. And really bad eggs."

* * *

**5 reveiws and the sequel will be up on Monday!**


End file.
